


Only For Me and You

by 13th_Doctor_of_the_Tardis (imperiousheiress)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiousheiress/pseuds/13th_Doctor_of_the_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano wants their love to be simply that- theirs, and no one else's. Luckily for him, that's exactly what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For Me and You

“ _Loooviiii!”_

The Italian swiftly side-stepped his boyfriend, who was running down the halls of their high school like a madman, undoubtedly on his way to glomp him. Antonio ran headfirst into the lockers near Lovino’s own. The mocking laughter of the Spaniard’s two strange friends echoed down the hall.

“ _Kesesese!_ Rejection!” Gilbert called.

“Stupid bastard…” Lovino muttered under his breath, a bright flush coming over his cheeks. The warning bell rang and he quickly hurried off to his first class, leaving Antonio smashed against the lockers in a daze.

 

“ _Mi_ _amor_!”

Antonio peeled his boyfriend away from the brick wall he’d been leaning against with little effort, squishing him in an embrace. The Italian didn’t budge, letting Toni hug him without protest. A light blush crossed his face as he relaxed with a soft sigh in the arms of the Spaniard. They both dropped their schoolbags lightly onto the ground. Lovino slowly adjusted his position so his hands laid on his boyfriend’s chest, head dropping onto his shoulder, while Antonio’s hands rested comfortably on the Italian’s lower back.

“Why do you never let me hug you during school, Lovi?” Antonio asked gently without accusation. He toned down his normal boisterousness, and Lovino didn’t even bother to expend the effort it would take to object to the pet name, now that they were alone.

“Because it’s embarrassing, you bastard!” the Italian muttered, words lacking menace as his face went a dark pink.

“You don’t seem to think that anywhere outside of school…” Antonio pondered aloud. “Remember that phone booth last Saturday? You didn’t seem to mind the people passing by while we were sn-”

“Gah! Sh-Shut up, _idiota!_ ” Lovino cried, cutting him off abruptly as he removed his head from the taller man’s shoulder. “You d-don’t need to talk about it l-like that…!”

The Spaniard sighed. “Alright, alright… But it’s not just that I’m embarrassing, is it?”

He had hardly finished speaking when he was pushed abruptly away. Lovino reached for his bag rapidly, swinging it over his shoulder.

“Aww, Lovi! Come on, what did I say?” Antonio picked up his own bag, rooting around for something. He quickly pulled out a bright, shiny red tomato and held it out towards his boyfriend as a peace offering.

The Italian froze, staring at the tempting object that almost mirrored the shade of his face. He swore quietly and dropped his bag again, knowing full well he was powerless to resist. In another moment, they were both sitting on the cool grass, backs against the brick wall of the school building. Lovino let himself relax against Antonio, head resting against his shoulder.

“So what is really going on, _mi_ _amor_?”

“Nothing,” Lovino snapped shortly, taking another small bite out of his tomato. He wanted to savour it as long as possible, although he knew it surely wouldn’t be the last. Toni brought him one nearly ever day after school, but he never tired of them. The Spaniard’s tomatoes were always the best, although his opinion may have been somewhat biased.

“You can tell me if there’s something bothering you, Lovi,” Antonio said quietly. “ I love you… With all my heart, and I want to help in any way I can.”

Lovino sighed and sat up, feeling Toni’s hand lightly rubbing a pattern against his back. He was silent for a minute, staring at the ground as he gathered his thoughts. He could feel his boyfriend’s concerned gaze on him. He knew he would have to answer, and quickly… if he didn’t Toni would just worry or think he was upset… possibly at him. Finally, he let out another short sigh before speaking.

“I-It’s just…” he started quietly, hesitating briefly before continuing. “I see all those other couples around school; like Francis and Arthur, o-or Roderich a-and that scary Hungarian he’s dating… And they’re always doing disgusting shit like hugging or kissing, or even fighting like old married couples in front of everyone else. It pisses me off…! It’s like everything they do is for show. It feels fake. I-I just don’t want to be like all of them. I don’t want to feel like we have to _prove_ something to the world…”

The Italian, knees pulled to his chest, hid his face, which was as red as the tomato in his hand. Shit. Now that stupid bastard was going to think he was some romantic, sentimental idiot!

“Ah, Lovi…” Antonio sighed warmly. “Don’t worry your pretty head about anything. You know that we don’t have to prove ourselves to anyone else.”

The Spaniard ran his fingers lightly through his boyfriend’s hair. The Italian leaned against his arm once again.

“I love you… more than anything. That’s all that matters, _sí_?”

“ _Sí,”_ Lovino sighed.

“It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.”

“I know, I know…!” the younger man snapped, exasperated. He was quiet for a moment, shuffling around to get closer to his lover while remaining comfortable at the same time. He quickly gave in and moved slowly onto Antonio’s lap, head tucked against the Spaniard’s neck.

“I-I love you, bastard…” he mumbled quietly.

“And you know I love you, _mí tamata~_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaat? Random Hetalia feels causing me to post really short stories from the days of old? What is this madness?


End file.
